


At This Moment You Mean Everything

by 1ziam8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, because who doesn't love ziam being cute in bathtubs, forever awful at tagging, there's a bathtub scene, this is after zayn leaves 1D but it's not sad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ziam8/pseuds/1ziam8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After removing his briefs under Zayn's predatory gaze and carefully stepping into the tub, Liam relaxes back in his boyfriend's arms and this moment feels more like coming home than when he arrived back in England or walked through their front door.  Nothing can compare to the feeling of Zayn wrapped around him.</p>
<p>(Or, Liam comes home to Zayn after the first part of tour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At This Moment You Mean Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I was unbelievably overwhelmed with the response and attention my first little one shot got considering this is the first time since writing crappy Jonas Brother fanfics on looseleaf paper in middle school (those were dark times) that I've shared my writing. This one shot is the product of me pondering what Liam and Zayn's post-tour reunion would be like, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Title is from Come On Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners

The very first thing Liam does when they get off the stage in Dubai is call for a cab to bring Andy, Paddy and himself to the airport.  His bags are already packed and once they're in the car he shoots a text to the other boys with apologies for leaving so quickly – he knows they already understand but it makes him feel better nonetheless.  Going home has been at the forefront of his mind ever since that awful day – the day they don’t like to talk about – a few weeks ago.  It’s been hard on him, on all of them really to keep clear minds and focus on giving their all in shows; luckily the fans always seem to go above and beyond for them and for that they are forever grateful. 

They’re on their plane and Liam is _beyond_ exhausted but all he can think about is seeing his boy and his leg is shaking, palms already sweating and they have hours to go but Liam can’t help it.  He watches his best mate try and chat up their flight attendant and when that fails – miserably, he might add – Andy politely asks for salted peanuts and a throw blanket.  Paddy is already out like a light, he can fall asleep anywhere almost instantly – _like Zayn,_ Liam thinks.  And again the thought of Zayn and seeing him soon and getting to spend time with him for _two whole months_ makes Liam’s heart skip a beat.  He decides to rest his eyes in hopes that he’ll fall asleep and be back in London by the time he wakes up.

~~~

After several hours, a few pictures and autographs for fans at the airport and a long drive to Surrey, Liam is finally home.  Given the fact that it’s so late, he’s by all means not expecting his boyfriend – who is almost as in love with sleep as he is with Liam – to still be awake, but when he walks through the door he is proven wrong.

While the lights are off and give the impression that no one is home, the countless rose petals and tea light candles scattered everywhere say otherwise.  Liam takes it all in with a grin on his tired face and an accelerated thump in his chest.

The petals lead Liam to the kitchen counter, where he finds a yellow sticky note.

**Welcome home, my love. I’ve made you a spag bol, it’s sitting on the stove (don't worry the stove is off) and ready to eat whenever you’d like.  Can’t wait to see your handsome face xx**

He smiles to himself, grabbing a fork out of the drawer and taking a bite of dinner, just as delicious as always.  Liam continues following the petals to the hall closet where he deposits his coat and shoes, finding a note on the door that reads: 

**Head to the bedroom ;)**

Liam’s smiling even wider as he takes the stairs two at a time and bursts into their suite to find…no Zayn.  There’s a glass of red wine on the bedside table along with another sticky note.

**Thought you’d find me here? Not yet! Have a glass of your favorite wine and when you’re ready, come into the bathroom.**

He doesn’t need to be told twice.  Picking up the glass Liam quietly makes his way to the bathroom door, heart rate picking up yet again.  He takes a swig of sweet red wine for liquid courage – you need it when your boyfriend looks like Adonis – and opens the door. 

Liam bites his lip as he takes in his sexy boyfriend laying in the bath – complete with a mountain of bubbles – and resting his eyes while his own glass of wine sits forgotten next to the tub.  He looks at Zayn’s hair, down just the way Liam likes and slightly wet and curling at the ends.  Zayn’s dark lashes are fanned against his cheekbones, and his deliciously candy apple red lips are turned up into a slight smirk as if he knows exactly what Liam is doing. 

“Take a photo, love,” Zayn rasps, quirking one eye open to look at his boyfriend. 

Liam’s now leaning against the vanity with his arms crossed and he feels a slight blush at his cheeks once he notices Zayn looking at his arm muscles.  “Might as well seeing as this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in that bath without me. Not so big and scary anymore, eh babe?”

( _“But Leeyum, that thing is going to take up so much space! And who even takes baths anymore?” Zayn whined, sulking behind Liam as he made his way through the hardware store.  “I do, babe, and besides, it’s quite relaxing.” “You know I’m afraid of water!” Zayn protested again, trying his hardest to win this battle.  “It’s a bath, Zaynie, not a swimming pool,” Liam chuckled. “You’ll be just fine.” Zayn rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.  ”People can still drown in a tub, Leeyum.” The younger boy smiled and pulled Zayn into his arms. “Well I’ll just have to protect you then, won’t I?”)_

"Be nice to me, won't ya?  Haven't seen you in weeks and you aren't being very sweet," Zayn pouts and Liam giggles, wanting nothing more than to snog the life out of his boyfriend.

He holds his hands up in defense. "'m just sayin', babe.  You look quite cosy and content."

 "I'd be better if you joined me," he responds, waggling his brow.  Liam ducks his head, scratching the nape of his neck when he thinks of undressing in front of Zayn.  It's not because he is embarrassed - Zayn's seen him naked countless times - but because he kind of got a tattoo for his lover after he left and he didn't exactly inform Zayn he was doing this.  It just sort of happened, and Liam's kind of worried Zayn'll think he's daft. 

Liam puts down his wine glass and hears his boyfriend hum in appreciation.  He steps out of his gray joggers and quickly pulls off his white t-shirt, looking at the floor as he shyly walks to Zayn.

"What, 're you gonna get in the tub in your pants, Leeyum?" he teases with a small smile.  Liam flushes again and hooks his fingers in the maroon boxer briefs, still not meeting Zayn's eye.  

"Wait, what's this?" Liam pauses in his motions, eyes wide and standing still.  "Li, babe, come 'ere," Zayn murmurs, sitting up in the bath and beckoning him closer.

Liam sits on the edge of the tub next to Zayn, who gasps and reaches a finger up to trace over the three letters, ZJM, on his chest, right above his heart.  "I got it in the Philippines.  I wanted them to know that they could take you away from me physically and force us to be with other people, but they'll never remove you from my heart.  Obviously I couldn't tattoo my _actual_ heart _,_ but I thought this was the next best thing.  'M sorry if you think 'm lame or a-"

"-Liam James," Zayn interrupts, grasping both his hands and forcing Liam to finally look him in the eyes. "You are absolutely, one-hundred percent not lame or whatever you were about to say.  That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me and I am so totally  _gone_ for you."

Liam beams at Zayn, and rushes forward to press their lips together for the first time in weeks.  He can feel the older boy smiling against him and running his soapy hands down to rub at his thighs.  "Get. In. The. Bath," Zayn growls, puncturing each word with a kiss around his face.  

After removing his briefs under Zayn's predatory gaze and carefully stepping into the tub, Liam relaxes back in his boyfriend's arms and this moment feels more like coming home than when he arrived back in England or walked through their front door.  Nothing can compare to the feeling of Zayn wrapped around him.

"Maybe I should tattoo 'LJP' on my chest, yeah?" he asks Liam, still tracing his own monogram above the steady beat of his heart.

"Better hurry up before you run out of room, then," Liam replies, chuckling when Zayn nips softly at his shoulder in retaliation. 

"So mean to me, babe," he murmurs.  "And to think I was going to give you a welcome home handy, but I guess if you're gonna be rude..." he trails off once Liam whines, scooting back to rub his arse over Zayn's hips.  

"You know I'm only joking Zaynie and that I love you infinite amounts!  I know you missed touching me, and hearing me moan your name.  Don't make me do it m'self another night.  Not when I have you right here with me."

Zayn growls in response, running his hand down Liam's abdomen and drawing circles above his hip bones.  "You touched yourself while I was gone?"

"Of course, ah," he pauses, feeling fingertips ghost up and down his steadily hardening cock.  "'ve been so used to having you with me every night.  Needed to.  Not as good as you, Zayn.  Nothing's as good as you," Liam whines as Zayn grips his cock a little tighter.  He rolls his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling him nip and suck a bruise or two into his neck.  Zayn's going slow, teasing him but just the feel of his warm, calloused hand on his dick is enough to make his chest heave and body squirm back against him.

"What do you need, Li?" Zayn murmurs in his ear. "Tell me how I can make it better for you.  Wanna make you come, love."

"The tip, thumb the tip, ah babe, 'm so sensitive.  You feel so good."

Zayn strokes his hand up and runs his thumbnail lightly around the swollen head, knowing it drives Liam wild.  "So wet, baby.  Did you think of me while you did this?  Think of my mouth around you, or maybe my arse tight around your cock?  I know I did.  Used the blue dildo and pretended it was you every single time.  But you do me better, Leeyum.  You fuck me best." 

Liam whimpers, trying his best to thrust into the warm, wet cup of Zayn's hand.  "Close, Zee.  'm close."

"I know, baby," he grunts, feeling his own cock trapped between his belly and the soft swell of Liam's behind.  He does his best to grind his dick while jerking Liam off faster, dipping a finger into the slit on every upstroke.  

"Zay...Zayn!" he moans, nutting off into the older boy's hand and mixing in with the soapy bath water.  While Liam's coming he arches back, pushing his backside harder against Zayn's groin and soon after he paints his come across his boyfriend's spine.  

Liam can feel fingertips still running over his spent cock and he hisses away from the touch, quickly getting out of the bath and grabbing a fluffy towel to wrap them both in.  He pulls Zayn out of the bath and they silently fold into each other, nuzzling into one another's neck and placing soft kisses on every single inch of skin.  The couple moves out of the bathroom, wine glasses forgotten - they're drunk on each other, they don't need the wine - and tumble into their massive bed.  

"Wait, the candles," Liam murmurs, carding his fingers through Zayn's hair, eyes half open. He grumbles something unintelligible and leaves the comfort of Liam's arms to make sure their lovely home doesn't burn down while they're lost in their own little world.

When Zayn returns they share a long, sweet kiss before the older boy burrows himself in Liam's arms yet again, still tracing the ink on his chest as he falls asleep. "Anything you want to do tomorrow, babe?"

"Stay in bed all day with you, maybe kiss you some more, maybe get that blow job you were talking about earlier..."

He can feel the smirk against his skin.  "Yes to all of the above.  'm glad you're home, Leeyum.  've missed you.  Love you, babe"

"Love you too, Zaynie."  And they don't talk or worry about what's been happening in their world the past few weeks.  They just curl around each other - as they always do - and fall asleep knowing that nothing is ever too big for them to face or get through as long as they've got each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it! I just wanted to take a second and say that even given the past few weeks and all that has happened, I'm still going to write and post Ziam because Zayn will always be part of One Direction and he'll always hold a special place in my (and Liam's) heart no matter what he is doing. Also Ziam is the best, just saying. I have an angsty little pretend bfs fic I'm currently working on but I'm hoping it'll be a tad bit longer than normal, so keep an eye out for that ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


End file.
